Wolf Demon
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Gajeel is a Wolf Demon and Levy is his Master(if ya wanna call her that). They face challenges and enemies that want Kurogane, Gajeel’s Wolf Demon side, for evil purposes. Lets see what happens.
1. chapter 1

**/yo! So I hope ya will enjoy the story. Just a quick thing. I don't know if I mention this but I'm also on Wattpad. I'm probably gonna transfer some stories from Wattpad onto here. My username for Wattpad is -Silver-Moonlight- so ya can check my stories there. So actually I have a story that I'm working on over there also called Wolf Demon. The difference between these two stories is that they have the same idea but the plot will be different. Ok? Alright enjoy the story!/**

 **/ok. So I got rid of a big paragraph. Hopefully this will help so I'm not giving away too much spoilers at the beginning. Enjoy!/**

 **Levy's POV**

I hold onto Gajeel's fur as he runs through the woods away from the Wolf Demons and their masters as hey chase up.

"Give up Kurogane! You and your master won't make it! I will have you as mine," a voice calls after us.

I look back to see some Wolf Demons right behind us. I look back ahead.

"We gotta loose them Gajeel," I tell him and he growls in agreement.

I yelp and kick a Wolf Demon away as it tries to knock me off of Gajeel. I hear yells and I look back to see iron spikes get in the way of our enemy from following us. Soon they disappear from out view. Gajeel keeps running for a bit more and then he slows down slightly. He soon stops and I get off of him. I look ahead to see a town through the trees. Gajeel growls and in a flash of red he vanish into the tattoo on my right arm. I nod my head and start to head towards the town. I hum a random song as I walk around the town to find a place to stay for the night. I hear people talk about Fairy Tail and some other Guilds too.

" _It would be nice to join a guild_ ," I tell Gajeel through our head.

" _Yeah, but then she will use the Guild and others to try and make ya give me to her Shrimp_ ," Gajeel resort back.

I sigh and silently agree with Gajeel as I keep walking. I see a café and decide to stop in and get something to eat.

" _You want anything to eat Gajeel_ ," I ask him.

" _Nah. Ya know I don't need to eat when I'm in the tattoo or in my Wolf Demon form_ ," Gajeel reminds me.

" _I know. But it doesn't hurt anyone to ask you_ ," I tell him.

"Welcome to 8island! How may I help you," a waistress says as she smiles.

Her blonde hair is up in a pigtail and she is wearing the uniform for this café.

"Can I have some tea to begin with," I ask her.

"Sure! My name is Lucy by the way," she says as she leaves.

I nod my head as I notice a pink Guild Mark on her hand.

" _Did you see that Gajeel? She's part of Fairy Tail! Maybe we can ask her what the Guild is like_ ," I tell him.

" _If yer gonna ask her then I should join ya_ ," Gajeel says.

" _Ok. The choice is up to you_ ," I tell him.

I feel Gajeel leave the tattoo and a bit later he walks into the café. He looks around and smiles as he notice me. I smile and wave at him as he walks over and takes the seat across from me.

"Sup Shrimp. I forget the last time we did something like this," Gajeel tells me.

"Ah True. I think it was maybe three towns back," I tell him.

"So when is Lucy suppose to be back? I think I'm gonna get a black coffee," Gajeel says.

"Well we can wait patiently for her arrival."

"True."

Gajeel and I start to chat about different things. Like our magic and how we can grow in it. We don't really talk about the Wolf Demon part of our lives, because it's private. Masters usually don't talk about anything he/she and their Wolf Demon do in public. Most of the time the Wolf Demon doesn't show their human self to anyone except their master. Though in Gajeel's case, things are a bit different.

"Here is your tea. And what would you like sir," Lucy says as she hands me my tea.

"Black coffee please," Gajeel says.

"Alright! I'll be right back," she says.

"So should we ask her when she comes back with our food or with your black coffee," I ask Gajeel.

"And what do you want to ask Lucy," a red head ask us as she looks at us.

"Oh! So we notice that she is part of Fairy Tail and we were wondering what it is like being in an official guild. You see, we are mages ourselves but we aren't so sure which Guild we want to join or if we want to join a Guild at all," I explain to her.

"Well my name is Erza Scarlet. I am part of Fairy Tail too. What do you want to know," she ask us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Levy's POV**

I look up at Erza and then at Gajeel.

"Well first off, how do you get into a Guild," I ask her.

"Each Guild have a different way. For use it's open to anyone and everyone. As long as you treat everyone right then you will fit in," she explains.

"Ok cool. Also, do ya hafta tell everyone yer past and everyone 'bout ya? Or can ya just tell 'em yer magic and one up overtime," Gajeel says.

"You can tell us your magic and take your time telling everyone else your past. Some of our Guild Mates have a rough past and they don't like talking about it. So they take their time and tell us bits and pieces when they are ready," Erza explains.

"Oh ok," I say.

"Well you can stop by later and ask Master if you can join," Erza says.

"Ya sure ya want us," Gajeel ask her.

"Of course! I know everyone would like it meet you," she says.

"Here is your black coffee," Lucy says as she hands Gajeel his coffee. "And Erza, What are you doing here?"

"We were asking her what it was like being in a Guild. We might join Fairy Tail later. We were going to ask you when you came back, but Erza came over and ask us first," I explain to Lucy.

"That's cool! So what magic do you guys use?"

"I use Solid Script Magic. And then Gajeel is the Iron Dragon-Slayer," I tell them.

"You're a Dragon-Slayer too," a new voice says as a pink hair waiter walks up to us. "Do you know where the Dragons went?!"

"Natsu, you know he could be a Second Generation Dragon-Slayer," Lucy says to him.

"I'm not. I was raised by the Iron Dragon," Gajeel says. "I have no idea where he went though."

"What was his name? Igneel raised me," Natsu says.

"Metallicana, the Iron Dragon."

"That's cool. So when are you going to join Fairy Tail," another waiter who lost his shirt says.

"Gray your shirt," Lucy says.

"Wha-?! Where did it go?!"

"Probably later on. We will probably find a place to stay first and then stop by to join," I tell them.

"Alright! We will see you later! Come on boys we should go back to work," Erza says as she and the boys leave.

"So are you ready to order?"

 **Gajeel's POV**

After we finish eating, we leave the Lucy girl a good tip and then we head out.

"So where do ya wanna live," I ask Shrimp.

"Well I think it would be better to live near the woods so that you will be able to be in your Wolf Demon form without worrying about people seeing you change," she tells me.

"True. So ya wanna look 'round and see if we can find a place to get," I says.

"Sure. Maybe there is an ad that have a house near the woods that we can get," she says. "We do have enough money to get one."

"True. So let's head out," I tell her and she smiles.

We walk 'round Magnolia as we look for something we look at the ads to see if someone is selling their place near the woods. After some time we sit at a bench in the park.

"We've looked everywhere! How come it's this hard," Lev says.

"So are you lovely couple looking for a home to call your own," an elder man ask as he walks up to us. "I have an old abandoned cabin at the edge of Magnolia's woods. You guys can have it for the price of 1,000,000 jewels."

"A million jewels for an old abandoned cabin? Don't ya think that's a bit too much."

"Well it is 1,000 acera big," the old man says.

"We'll take it," Levy says as she gets the amount of jewels he wants and hands to him.

"Thank you for your money. Here is the key and the location of the cabin," the old man says as he turns and walks away.

"That was weird," I tell her.

"Yup. But let's go," she says and we head of to our new home.

I walk behind Levy as she takes the lead. I look 'round the town as I take it all in. We soon get to where the map leads so see a clearing. There is a sign that says 'For Sale' that have 'SOLD' on top of it. We look at the map then at the sign.

"So yer telling me there is nothing here," I say as I look around.

"Well at least we own this now! So let's start building," Lev says.

"Well why don't we start with a path and a mailbox out front? That will be easy and then maybe Lucy and some of the others help us build the house," I suggest.

"Great idea! I'll get rid of the sign while you make he mailbox and the path. I can also sketch out the house and then we can change the design if we want to," Shrimp tells me.

"Alright! I'll see ya in a bit," I tell her as I head back down the path to the front of our property.


	3. Chapter 3

**Levy's POV**

I walk next to Gajeel as we head towards Fairy Tail. We were able to make the mailbox and a path where our house will be. We reach the Guild and I look at Gajeel.

"You ready," I ask him.

"Yeah I'm ready. I'm done runnin' somewhere I don't even know what it will end," Gajeel tells me.

I smile and open the door as we walk into Fairy Tail.

"Hey Levy! So did you and Gajeel find a place to stay," Lu-Chan ask us as we walk to the bar.

"Well we bought a property near the woods. It's house is rundown so we destroyed it as we are going to build a new house. We wanted to join to Guild so that we can earn money to get furniture and other things in the future. We were also wondering if you want to help us build our house," I tell her.

"I would love to help! Let's get you guys your Guild Mark first then we can help you build your house," Lu-Chan says.

"My name is Mirajane! So where do you want your Guild Mark and what color," she ask us.

"Can I have mine white with an orange boarder on my left shoulder blade," I ask her.

"Sure! And what about your friend," Mira ask as she stamps the Guild Mark onto my shoulder blade.

"Black on my left shoulder," Gajeel says.

"Sure," Mira says as she stamps Gajeel's on his left shoulder. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Thanks," I say as I smile.

"Let me grab the rest of Team Natsu and we can explain how the Guild works while we head to your place," Lu-Chan says as she leaves to find the rest of her team.

"So how do you guys know each other? Also, what magic do you use," Mira ask us.

"We have known each other since we were kids. I use Solid Script Magic and Gajeel is a First Generation Dragon-Slayer," I tell Mira.

"That's cool! Anyway, I gotta go back to work! I'll talk to you guys later," Mira says as she leaves the help another Guild Member.

"You guys ready," Erza ask us as she, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and three others walk over to us.

"Yup! Let's head out," I say as I smile.

We leave Fairy Tail and Gajeel and I lead our friends to our house. The explain hows its like being a Fiayr Tail member and about the different Guild Members. We also meet Happy, Carla and Wendy. Happy and Carla are exceeds. Happy is Natsu's partner and Carla is Wendy's partner. We soon reach the area where we will build our house.

"Ok! Let's get started," Erza says.

"Aye," everyone replies.

(TIME SKIP!)

 **/look, I don't really know anything 'bout building a house so I'm just gonna skip it until it's done. And they finish it in a week(don't judge me!!)./**

 **Gajeel's POV**

I sleep peacefully in my house that I share with Lev. It's been a week since we joined Fairy Tail, and I'm a bit surprised it only took us that long to build our house. I thought it would take a longer time than a week.

"Hey Gajeel! Let's go on a job," Levy says as she walks over to me.

"Sure. Let's head to the Guild and grab one," I say.

Lev smiles and I get up. We then leave and lock our place as we head to the Guild. I walk next to Shrimp as we continue towards the Guild. I feel Lev slip her hand into mine. I look down at her and she smiles up at me. I smile back and I gently squeeze her hand.

"So what job do ya wanna go on," I ask her.

"Maybe one that's not too hard, yet isn't easy at the same time," she tells me.

"True. So let's find a couple of jobs and then choose from there," I say.

"Great idea!"

Lev and I walk to the board as we look at the jobs. We each grab a couple that we think will be good and then we head to a free table to discuss what we picked.

"How 'bout this one," I say as I show her one.

The job ask for a mage(or two) that can help them with a wild wolf that they believe to be magic.

"Wait...I think I picked one from that same town. Ah! Here it is," Lev says as she shows me the job.

The job is asking for a mage that can put a rune up 'round the bank since people are trying to steal the money.

"We can do 'em both. Kill two birds with one stone," I say.

"Yup! How about you put the other jobs away and I'll show Mira the two we are doing," Levy says.

"Sure," I say as I head towards the request board to put the jobs back.

I finish and I head over to Lev at the bar. Mira smiles at me.

"Hey Gajeel! I hear you and Levy are going on two missions at the same town together," Mira say.

"Yeah. We need some jewels and we get to finish two jobs at the same time," I tell her.

"Well you better get home and pack. Since the train ride is 4 hours and you should get the morning one tomorrow."

"Yup! We will see you in a day or two," Levy says as we leave the Guild.

We walk back to our house and we chat 'bout what we will do tomorrow.

"So should I be in the tattoo or not," I ask Lev as we enter our house.

"I think that would be a good idea. Then we only need to buy one ticket going to and from the town," she says.

"Alright. Plus we should pack light. We will probably only be there for one night," I say.

"Ok. Plus your bag shouldn't be too big and neither should mine so I can carry both of them on the train," Shrimp says.

I nod my head in agreement and we pack some clothing. We take turns using the bathroom,since only one of the three have a working shower right now. After we are both clean and in our pajamas, we get ready for bed. I shift into my Demon Wolf form, since for some odd reason I like sleeping in that form.

"I've always wondered why you like sleeping in that form Kurogane," Lev says as she gets under the master bed.

" _I don't know. It's just more comfortable for some odd reason,_ " I tell her.

"Ok. Night," she says as she turns the lights off.

" _Night._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Levy's POV**

I yawn as I wake up. I look around as I sit up. I stretch and get out of bed.

" _Come on Shrimp! We gotta go,"_ I hear Gajeel say as he walks in in his Wolf Demon form.

"You dress? Because I don't wanna go through the same thing again," I tell him.

" _That was one fucking time,_ " he says and if he was human, his face would be red like a tomato.

"Actually, there were two times," I point out. "One when you were just in boxers and the other when—"

" _I know! Don't go off on a tangent! Get dress or clean or whatever before I get impatient and just go into the tattoo when yer still in the shower,_ " Kurogane says.

"You wouldn't dare," I say.

" _I don't know. Why don't ya just waste more time and figure that out._ "

"Grrrr...just wait 15 minutes and I'll be all ready," I say as I grab my clothing and I run to the bathroom.

" _I'll be counting Shrimp!_ "

Luckily for me I finished in 10 minutes. I leave the bathroom and I see Kurogane taking a nap.

"Let's go," I say as he opens his eyes.

" _Ok,_ " he says.

He disappears into the tattoo and I grab our bags as I head towards the train station. I hum as I walk.

"Hey Levy! Wait up," I hear a voice say.

I turn around to see Lucy and Natsu walking towards me with the rest of Team Natsu.

"Hey guys. What's up," I ask them.

"Nothing much. We are going on a job," Lu-Chan says.

"Me too! Gajeel is going to meet me at the train station. Are you guys going to take a train," I ask them.

"Yeah. Though I don't think Natsu will be too happy. He gets motion sickness very easily," Lucy tells me as we walk towards the train station.

"Oh really? That's interesting. So what do you think causes that," I ask Lu-Chan as we head onto the train, after buying out tickets.

"I think it have to do with him being a Dragon-Slayer," Lucy says as we find a place to sit.

"Interesting. That never happened to Gajeel," I say as I sit next to her.

Natsu sits across from us as we continue to chat. The train soon starts to move. A bit later I feel Kurogane leave the tattoo.

"I always meant to ask you. But how did you and Gajeel meet," Lucy ask me.

"I heard my name," Gajeel says as he walks over to us.

"Hey Gajeel! Lu-Chan was asking how we met," I tell him as he sits next to Natsu, who is asleep.

"We are childhood friends. Knew Shrimp since she was 5. She would usually watch Metallicana train with me," Gajeel tells her.

"Really?! You've seen a dragon," Lucy says as she looks at me.

"Yup! But it's nothing special. Well to others it might, but since I saw him a good amount of my life, it just fit he normal for me," I explain.

"That's cool! So how was he like," Lucy ask me.

"He was a grumpy Iron Dragon. He also didn't really show his emotions, but I could tell he care about Gajeel and me."

"Interesting. Maybe that's why Gajeel is grumpy and emotionless," Lu-Chan says.

"Well Gajeel doesn't open up to people he just meet. You need to earn his trust. We he gives you a nickname, it's his way of saying that your his friend," I tell her.

"That's interesting and cool."

"Yeah. Hey, isn't your stop next," I ask as they announce the station we are pulling into.

"Yeah. So one more stop then we get off," Lucy says.

"Ok. We have four more until we reach our destination," I tell Lu-Chan.

"Ok cool."

Soon Lucy and Happy gets off. Natsu is being carried by Lucy, since he's passed out from the train ride. I wave goodbye to hem as the train leaves the station.

"I wonder what will happen. Hopefully _she_ isn't there," I say.

"Yeah. That would stink if _she_ is there," Gajeel agree.

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen."


	5. Chapter 5

**/I'm going to change a bit of Gajeel's POV. You'll see what I mean/**

 **Gajeel's POV**

Shrimp and I reach our destination. We get off of da train and we head towards the motel to rent a room for the night. I walk next to Lev as we reach the motel. We enter and we head to the front desk. The woman there looks up at us with a bored look.

"Hello. We would like to rent a room for the night," Levy says as she looks at us.

"Ok. Here is your key. Second floor number 6. Enjoy our stay," she says.

Levy smiles and we head towards our room to drop our bags off and to get one of the jobs done. I walk slightly behind Shrimp as we stop at our room. Lev unlocks the door and we enter. The room have a kings size bed and a great view of the town. The bathroom is a decent size. I drop my bag onto the bed and then I look at Levy.

"So what's the plan Shrimp?"

"We should do the bank one first, because I have no idea what to do with the wolf on," she tells me.

"Alright then. Let's head to da bank," I say as she nods her head in agreement.

We leave the motel and we head towards the bank to get this job done and over with. Our client gave us a list of things he wants us to put in the rune and then left us to work. I watch Levy as she works on the rune to protect the bank froom any robberies in the future. After, what feels like hours, but is probably just 10 minutes, Levy finish the rune.

"There we go. That should keep them out of the bank," she says as she smiles.

"Alright cool. Let's go an' tell out client so dat we can figure out what ta do with da wolf," I say.

"Yup!"

We then stand up an' head to our client to tell him that we are done. He looks at us in shock, that we already finished the rune. He checks to make sure that we are not lying, then he gives us our reward. We say goodbye and head off to find the our other client to find out what this wolf is doing to cause ttrouble. Levy hums a song as we walk through the village. I sneak glances at her as we continue to walk. I think 'bout the different possibilities with the wolf. The most obvious one is that the wolf is actually a Wolf Demon. If so, then we gotta figure out if it will join us or if it will fight us.

"So, do ya have any idea what kinda wolf we are gonna go against," I ask Shrimp as we get closer to our destinatin.

"No. Though I believe we both suspect the same kind of outcome with what the wolf is," she tells me.

"Yeah," I say as we stop in front of a house. "So, dis is da place?"

"Yup," Levy says as she knocks on the door.

The door opens up for us to see an elder lady.

"H-hello. Y-you must b-be the Fairy Tail M-members that came to help us. P-please come in," she says as we enter.

She leads us to the living room and sits us down.

"W-would you like a c-cookie?"

"Sure," Levy says as she grabs one..

I just grab one to make her fell happy. I eat the chocolate cookie as she explains the wolf problem.

"I-I don't think the w-wolf is evil. H-he's friendly t-to my granddaughter. A-and he makes h-her h-happy. It's j-just that the thers k-kids are complaining a-about him a-and the town w-was going to send a h-hunter to k-kill him. B-but they shouldn't kill m-my granddaughter's o-only friend. Y-you see, s-she have a special t-type of Ice Magic. A-as you can tell, w-we don't have a-anyone but my g-granddaughter that i-is a wizard. I-i was h-hoping you could t-take her and the w-wolf so she learns magic. T-then we don't have to kill the wolf a-and she gets to l-learn about h-her magic," the elder woman tells us.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt him. Though is your granddaughter here? I think it would be a good idea if she comes with us to meet him. We can hear her side of the story and about her magic," Shrimp tells her.

"O-of course. Lillian! W-we got some f-friendly guest," she calls out.

"Coming grandma," a childish voice says as we hear her come to the living room.

A girl in a teal dress enters. Her brown hair is up in pigtails and she have goorgeous ice blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lillian, but you can call me Lily."

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Levy and this is Gajeel. We are part of the Guild Fairy Tail," Lev tells her.

"Really?! What's it like being in a Guild?! Is it true that you have wizards who are Dragon-Slayers?! What is your magic," Lily says as she keeps firing questions at us.

"Calm down. We will answer yer questions," I say as she calms down a bit.

 **Levy's POV**

We talk with Lily and her grandma for some time. Soon enough, it is getting dark. We say goodbye to them and we promise to come back around lunchtime to talk some more. Gajeel and I walk back to the motel that we are staying at until the jobs are complete.

"So, I wonder how da meeting is gonna go tomorrow," Gajeel says as he walks next to me.

"Me too. I hope that we will be able to help Lily out with her magic. Gray might know some things about her magic," I muse as we get to the motel.

"Yeah. There is a probability dat da wolf is her Wold Demon, even if she doesn't know," Gajeel tells me.

"If that is true, then we got outself a pupil to teach the ways of a Wolf Demon Master," I say as I smile at the thought of teaching someone the correct way of being a Wolf Demon Master.

"Yeah. I think dis world need more people like yerself Shrimp," Gajeel tells me as we enter our room.

"Really? Anyways, let's get ready for tomorrow. The poosibility of us going home is high," I tell him as I head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I exit to see Gajeel as Kurogane and laying on the carpet. "Well then, good night Kurogane."

 _"Night Shrimp,"_ Kurogane says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Levy's POV**

I wake up to something laying on me. I open my eyes to see Kurogane laying his head on my stomache. I grumble as I try and push his head off of me.

"Kurogane! Get your head off of me!"

 _"5 more minutes Shrimp,"_ he mutters as he continues to sleep.

"If you don't get off of me _**right now**_ , you won't be getting any Iron with your breakfast," I say coldly.

 _"I'm up,"_ Kurogane says as he gets off of the bed and back onto the carpet that he fell asleep on.

"Better," I say as I get up and grab my clothing. "Stay here. I'm going to change."

I then enter the bathroom and close the door. I take a shower and then get into my clothings for the day. I then leave the bathroom to see Gajeel waiting for his turn. He then enter the bathroom and close the door. I then start to figure out anything I will need for the day, when I feel strong arms wrap around me. Gajeel place his head ontop of mine as he looks at what I'm doing.

"Ya almost ready Shrimp," he ask me as I roll my eyes.

"Of course I'm ready. What about you? Got everything you need," I ask him.

"Yup. I got my shrimpy girlfriend with me, an' she's all I need," Gajeel says.

"Awe. I don't know if I should take that as a compiment or to thwack you with my heavy book," I say as I magically grab my book and hold it up for him to see.

"Oi! Ya can't hit me when ya can't catch me," Gajeel says as he turns into Kurogane and hides in the tattoo.

"Oh wow, my boyfriend is a scardy wolf. Huh, I never knew that," I say as I put the book away.

 _"Who said anythin' 'bout me bein' scared?!"_

"Hmmmm...me," I say as I grab what I need.

I am then picked up and slung over Gajeel's shoulder.

"Gajeel! Put me down!"

"GeeHee no. I like da view from here," He says.

"B-BAKA! SOLID SCRIPT: IRON!"

A block of Iron falls ontop of his headand we fall to the floor.

"Oi Shrimp! What they hell was that for?!"

"Baka! Baka," I say as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Oh? I struck a nerve, didn't I? GeeHee," Gajeel says as he smirks.

"Baka! W-we have to go," I say as I grab my fallen bag and I leave Gajeel in the room, slamming the door as I leave.

I sigh and lean against the door. My cheeks are still red and my heart is beating faster than normal.

"Calm down Levy. It's just Gajeel being an idiot again. Ugh, why does my mate like teasing me," I groan out as I cover my face with my hands.

I fall backwards as Gajeel opens the door. He catch me and I look at him.

"GeeHee. I didn't know ya were falling for me again Shrimp," Gajeel says as I stand up.

"Shut it. Let's just go and talk to Lily and figure out what she wants us to do with her magic," I say as we leave the motel.

The walk over to their house is silent. I am walking in front of Gajeel and is ignoring him for the time being. We soon reach the house and I knock on the door. We can hear someone shuffling closer to the door. The person opens the door and we notice that Lillian is standing there.

"Oh! It's just you guys! Come on in," she says as she opens the door open.

I smile and walk in as Gajeel close the door behind us. Lily leads us to the living room and we sit down. Her grandmother smiles as she offers us some food.

"N-now then, I-I'll let you g-guys be to t-talk," the grandmother says as she shuffles over to the kitchen.

Lily looks at us as her grandmother leaves.

"Am I going to go back to Fairy Tail with you guys," Lily blurts out as she looks at us with hope in her eyes.

"Of course! We know people who are Ice Mages, so they can help you with your magic," I tell her as I smile.

"Really?! That's awesome! Will I still be able to come home?"

"Yes. Though I believe you should have a basic control over your magic, so that you can come back and show everyone what you learned."

"That's good. So um...I think you already know about my wolf friend," Lily says as she looks at us. "Will...will Yuki be able to come with me?"

Gajeel and I glance at each other as we have a silent conversations.

"I guess so, as long as he won't harm anyone. Why don't we go and meet him," I suggest.

"Ok. I'll tell my grandma then we can head out," Lily says as she stands up and walks over to the kitchen.

Gajeel and I stand up and we wait for Lily. Once she returns, she shows us the way to where Yuki is staying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gajeel's POV**

I look 'round the woods as Lillian leads us deeper into them.

"Sorry that we have to go so deep. We didn't want any hunters to find and kill him," Lily explains.

"It's alright. We understand, right Gajeel?"

"Yeah," I mutter as we continue on.

We soon get to a small clearing that is covered in ice and snow. We stop walking and we wait.

"Yuki! Come on out! I promise that they won't hurt you," Lily calls out.

 _"So the rumors are true,"_ a voice says as we turn to see a wolf emerge from the brush.

He glares at us with his yellow eyes. His fur is white and there is ice forming around his paws, his knee joints and the end of his tail. The wolf also have an iron cuff around his left front paw with a broken chain on it.

"What are you talking about Yuki," Lillian ask him as she looks at him.

 _"So Kurogane, it is true that you are half_ human," Yuki says.

"Who da hell tols ya dat," I growl out as I look at Yuki.

 _"Your mother, ya know, the legendary White Wolf Demon,"_ Yuki says. _"Don't worry. This knowledge is not commonly known. So don't get all angry at me."_

"So I'm guess dat my mum told ya dis information," I say as Yuki nods his head. "So why did she tell ya?"

 _"Sorry but, your mother is the only Wolf Demon who can look into your future,"_ Yuki tells me.

"Um...I'm so confused," Lily says as I sigh.

"Yeah. I was confused when I was explained all of this when I was 6," Levy tell Lily as she looks at her.

"Really?!"

"Yup! Now then, time to explain all of this," Levy says as she smiles.

"So, did ya do da whole ritual thing with Lillian ta make her yer Master or not," I ask Yuki.

 _"You must remember Kurognae, I have never had a Master before...unlike you and your mother."_

"Oi! Leave her our of dis!"

 _"Yeah yeah. I mean, seriously, who would of thought that the two most powerful Wolf Demons would have a human Master,"_ Yuki says as he sits down.

"You know it's not all that bad having a human as a partner," Levy says as she looks at Yuki. "Don't you know that the tattoos can help you guys heal faster?"

 _"Nope. So, are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to get this done and over with?"_

 **Levy's POV**

We finally finished everything up. Yuki reluctantly went into the snowflake tattoo on Lily's arm. She admires the tattoo as we walk towards the village.

"Wow. So Yuki is in this tattoo," she ask as she looks at us.

"Yup. You guys can also communicate in your heads too. Though don't worry about that just yet. It will take time for you guys to be at the same level as Kurogane and myself," I explian as I walk next to Lillian.

Gajeel grunts as he continues to walk ahead of us. Lily looks at Gajeel and frowns.

"He doesn't seem to be in a good mood," she points out.

"Yeah. Before you and Yuki were told of his super duper secret, only 5 people knew of it. Well, a dragon, a wolf demon and three humans, but still," I explain to Lillian. "If the people after him knew, it would put everyone he knows in danger."

"Oh ok. I promise not to tell anyone! Also, it's interesting how a powerful Wolf Demon is hiding in plain sight with his partner."

"Yeah. Once we get back to Fairy Tail, you will have two different trainings to go to. One with Gajeel and me, so you can learn more about being partnered with a Wolf Demon. And the other with a mage to learn more about your magic."

"Awe man," Lily says as she sigh.

"Don't worry! I know for our training is only going to happen twice a week. And it's not bad," I tell her.

"Oh ok. So are we going to head back today or tomorrow?"

"Probably today," Gajeel says as we look at him. "It will take us a hour to get to Magnolia. We will be able to make it to our home before dinner. Then tomorrow ya can meet the Guild."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll just need to pack and say goodbye to my grandma," Lily says.

"We'll drop you off at your place. Then we will go and get our things and check out of the motel," I tell her as we exit the woods. "Then we will meet you back at your place and head to the train station."

"Sounds perfect Master Levy," Lillian says.

"Uh, why did you add 'Master' before my name," I ask her.

"Well, since you are my teacher, I thought it would suit the situation...but it just sounds weird now that I think of it," Lillian says as she laughs nervously.

"That's alright. You can call me Senpia when we are training. Same with Gajeel, though you can call him Sensei, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Good," I say as I smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gajeel's POV**

We soon reach Magnolia. The sun is slowly setting. I glance at Lillian as she looks 'round in awe.

"Wow, this town is bigger than my village!"

"Yup. You and Yuki are going to be staying with Gajeel and myself in our house. It's near the woods, so Yuki doesn't have to be in the tattoo," Levy explains as we start to walk there.

Lily look 'round as we head towards our destination. She is smiling as she walks next to Shrimp. After 10 minutes, we reach our mailbox. I lead the way to the house. I look to my left to see Yuki walking next to me.

 _"What? Got a problem,"_ Yuki ask me.

"Nope," I say as I pop the 'p'. "Anyways, what have ya been doing da last 400 years?"

 _"So, you want to know what happened when you disappeared huh?"_

"Oi! I didn't disappear," I tell Yuki. "We were teleported 400 years into da future."

 _"Oh? So you ran away when everything got tough?"_

"Why ya..."

 _"Calm down Kurogane. I was just kidding,"_ Yuki says as he rolls his eyes. _"But, yeah, there was a lot of changes once you disappeared. People started hunting Wolf Demons. They started trying to find ways to make us be gone forever. I'm one of the lucky ones that were never caught. But I've heard stories about what they did to the ones they caught. The ones with masters went into hiding. That's what everyone thought you did. Your mother also seemed to vanish into thin air."_

I look at Yuki in shock.

 _"I don't blame you for wanting to know. I'm guessing the reason why that Wolf Demon Guild is trying to take over Fiore is revenge or somethin'. We don't really know her purpose for going after you guys,"_ Yuki says as we stop in front of our house. _"Nice place. We can continue to chat later. I'm going to explore the forest. See ya!"_

Yuki disappears into the forest as I open the front door. Levy gives Lily a tour and I head to our bedroom. I look outside as I think about everything that Yuki told me. I hear Levy enter our room and close the door.

"Gajeel? Everything alright," Levy ask me.

"Was is a good idea for us to go through the Eclipse Gates," I mutter to her. "I mean, we missed out what the other Wolf Demons and their Masters had to go through. We had a _'get out of jail free'_ card an' we left them to suffer."

"Gajeel," Levy says as she walks up to me.

She wraps her arms around my waist as she hugs me from behind.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. We had no idea that this would happen and you have to remember that Metalicanna basically forced us through the portal," Levy says as I glance at her. "It's hurting me too. I wish that I could have brought some of the Wolf Demons with us to survive from the event. But we can't change the past. We have to keep moving forward and just be at peace with what happened. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," I mutter out as I look at my tiny mate. "I'll keep moving forwards for ya. An' ya better do da same Shrimp."

"Of course Gajeel," she says as I smirk.

"GeeHee good. Now then, I wanna sleep with my shrimpy mate an' start to training with our appearance tomorrow."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Levy says as she smiles.

"Of course it is! I did come up with it," I say as my smirk widens.

Levy smiles back at me. We then get ready for bed and for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

I open my eyes as the sunlight peaks through the window to say hello. I sit up and I look over to see Gajeel sleeping soundly next to me. I smile softly as I quietly get out of bed to go and make breakfast for everyone. I enter the kitchen to see Yuki there.

"Good morning Yuki. Did you have a good night sleep," I ask him.

 _"Yeah. So what's the plan for today?"_

"Well, we were going to show Lillian around and introduce her to the Guild. Later on, we were thinking about doing basic training. Though that depends on if Gray wants to teach Lily anything today or not," I say as I get everything I need to make breakfast. "You can either come or stay here, It's up to you."

 _"Alright. I'll probably just stay here for now. Might go out and explore the town with Lily later today or tomorrow,"_ Yuki says.

"Ok," I say as I start on breakfast.

After sometime, Gajeel comes down in a white t-shirt and some sweatpants.

"Morning Gajeel. I made breakfast," I say as he walks over.

"Smells good Shrimp," Gajeel says as he kiss my forehead as he grabs himself some food.

"I smell food," Lillian says as she stands at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning Lily! Come and eat," I say as she walks over. "After we get dress, we are going to go and introduce you to the Guild. We were thinking about doing some basic Wolf Demon training, if you are up to it."

"Sounds like a plan," Lillian says as she grabs some of the pancakes and then she sits at the table.

Gajeel sits across from her and I grab a plate for myself. I then go and sit between Gajeel and Lily as we start to eat. Gajeel looks and smirks at me and I smile back. After we are done eating, we head to our room to get dressed. Gajeel grabs his clothing and heads to our bathroom to take a shower, since he didn't take one last night. I hum as I get into my favorite orange dress. I tie my bandana on when the bathroom door opens up. Gajeel leaves with just some pants on.

"Put a shirt on Gajeel," I tell him as I put my sandals on.

"Is dat what ya really want Shrimp," Gajeel says as he smirks. "Admit it, ya like me shirtless."

"Now's not the time Gajeel," I say as I scold my boyfriend. "We have to introduce Lillian to the Guild. You're not helping. Now put a shirt on."

Gajeel rolls his eyes as he goes and puts a shirt on.

"Happy now Shrimp?"

 **/I wanna make the pun...but I shouldn't. But I wanna./**

"Yup. Now leats go," I say as I leave our room.

I enter the living room to see Lillian waiting for us.

"You ready to meet the members of Fairy Tail," I ask her.

"Yup! It's time for the next chapter of my life to start," Lillian says as she smiles.

"Alright then! Lets go," I say as we leave the house.

We then start our walk to Fairy Tail.


End file.
